


【M/E】Sugar Treaty

by KAOKOS



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAOKOS/pseuds/KAOKOS
Summary: Mark为了服务器资金采取了一些非常规尝试，过程不太顺利，但结局是好的。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

1.

有些事情不太对，非常不对，马克想。

得注意，他是来这里挣钱的，不是来花钱的。按理说这不该这么难办：在俱乐部里找个混乱的角落，挑个看起来阔绰又欲求不满到愿意花钱跟他上床的有钱女人或者男人跟他过一晚，服务器的资金到手，如果新的投资人找得够快的话他只用这么干一次，完美计划。

显然，现实不总是像代码世界那样遂他所愿，况且就算是马克·扎克伯格写的代码也要捉出几个bug才能正常运行呢。

现实就是马克陪着一个刚认识的陌生人在吧台边上坐了一个晚上，因为说了很多话以及其它他说不上来的原因而口干舌燥，在这个过程中要了两次酒，度数不高，但是对他来说超贵的那种。更可怕的是马克的潜意识并没有觉得他计划外的展开有多不幸，他的左脑在说他应该焦躁不耐烦，但没什么用，马克的右脑无动于衷，甚至在引吭高歌。

这全都得怪爱德华多的眼睛太漂亮了——补充一下:德华多是这个漂亮陌生人的名字，马克当然是从他本人嘴里知道的。他看着那双湿漉漉的泛水光的眼睛就没办法狠下心来走开，哪怕它们的主人早就喝得醉醺醺的，嘴里吐出来的句子前言不搭后语。

马克不需要漂亮的陌生人酒友，他需要的是一个愿意给他钱的阔佬。

别误会，倒不是说爱德华多看上去像是没钱的样子，就算光看到他身上的昂贵西装腕上的名表都能猜出他是不缺钱的那种人。但是他太漂亮了，不像是那种会花钱找人跟自己睡的类型。事实上马克有点担心自己离开他身边几分钟之后他就会被什么见色起意的家伙拐走，他喝得太醉了，很容易被占便宜。

冷静，冷静，不能这样下去，马克的左脑对他说。资金一刻也不能等，他把thefacebook的后台偷偷挂进了AT&T的服务器里，每进来一个新用户都可能导致他们因为流量太大而被电话公司发现，这就一点也不酷了，TheFacebook绝对不能因为缺钱而胎死腹中。

但是爱德华多的手指搭上他的手背了，比他自己的体温高一点。电流顺着他被碰到的地方往脑子里窜，马克大脑皮层上的一半细胞在大喊天啊他的手指怎么这么细这么长，另一半在警告他不行你不能反抓他的手。信息流太大，关于服务器的念头不知道被冲到哪个角落去了。

“抱歉，我让你无聊了是吗？我一般没什么机会跟别人说这种事。”

爱德华多的手指在他手背上打了个圈，然后离开了，好像他只是不小心蹭到了一样。这是犯规操作。

“不，没有。我是说，一点也不无聊……”没头没脑的话就那么从马克嘴里蹦了出来，该死，这完全不像他，马克是能把哈佛校务审查会噎到没话说的人，“我只是有别的事要做，好吗……”

不过说真的再呆上一小会陪陪爱德华多或许也没什么损失，又不是说他走开的话就一定能找到金主了。如果他们坐在一个更显眼一点的地方会有人排着队想陪爱德华说话的，从这个角度上看马克一点也不亏。

打住，马克的右脑，把控制权交给左脑好吗？

马克试图起身告诉爱德华多他得离开了，再呆下去他可能会控制不住问对方要不要换个地方再聊。但他没钱，既没钱买酒也没钱开房，别问他开房那部分是怎么回事。

然后他就碰倒了自己没喝完的小半杯起泡酒，液体全洒到爱德华多身上去了。

该死的。

马克手忙脚乱地抓起纸巾想帮爱德华多擦掉身上的水。

“天啊我不是故意的。”他说。那身西装感觉很贵，谢天谢地，布料是黑色的，看起来不是很明显。马克不太懂西装，他希望这身衣服没坏，他赔不了。

他没抬头，所以也没看见爱德华多若有所思地低头看他，所以爱德华多抓住他手腕的时候他的大脑宕机了一小会。

“能陪我一晚上吗？”

“什么？”马克觉得自己可能幻听了，他小心地问。

“我是说去别的地方，有张床的地方。”爱德华多带着酒精味的笑脸在酒吧的灯光下显得特别暧昧，他看着马克空白的表情补充道：“求你，要我给钱都可以。”

2.

假如你真的，真的很需要用钱，用什么办法来钱最快？

没人记得话题是怎么跑到这个问题上面的，他们只记得那天晚上有很多啤酒，还有一份很大的披萨。达斯汀坚持他是主持人，他甚至跳到了白板边上抓起马克笔写了个大大的会议标题——“H33 第一届发家会谈”。说真的这蠢爆了，不过他们是一群刚刚考完期中的大学男生，蠢兮兮是他们的中间名。

“那句话怎么说的？来钱最快的方法都记在刑法里呢。”比利·奥尔森第一个接茬，你看，他们今晚到得真的很齐。

“问题在于是哪一个。”达斯汀·莫斯科维茨主席写下一了一大串备选项：“抢劫、勒索、呃……金融诈骗、盗窃……还有什么？”

“你可以把倒卖大麻也写上去。”克里斯提醒他，“不过我得提醒一句：如果你把风险成本算进去的话这些活动其实都不能算很划算的赚钱方法。抢劫和勒索太容易暴露自己是谁，然后留下案底，诈骗和盗窃相对稳妥一点，但金额够大的话还是会被重点关注，为了避免被抓我们得花大工夫去策划和善后，这和‘快速来钱’的目标相悖了。”

“克里斯，你有点恐怖你知道吗？”

“怎么，我只是在理性分析。”

“我以后绝对不要惹到你。”达斯汀做作地打了个哆嗦，“或许我们应该建立一个算法来衡量风险和回报的比例……马克，你有什么要补充的？”

“应该把提供色情服务这一项也加上去。”当时抱着啤酒靠在沙发上的马克是这么说的，好吧，傻劲确实会传染，他竟然听起来相当认真，“找个Sugar Mommy或者Daddy之类的，不用做太多准备工作，就算被抓到的话法律也是给另一方的惩罚比较重，回报和风险的比例也是最高的。”

H33短暂地安静了一会，达斯汀看起来若有所思：“兄弟，你有点说服我了。”他说，往白板上又添了一项，“不过你不应该是自尊心超强绝对不会考虑出卖身体的那种人吗？”

“如果我们已经窘迫到需要考虑抢劫或者卖大麻了，那我看不出来为什么不能当色情工作者。提供性服务和在餐厅洗盘子其实没那么大不同。要是仔细考虑的话，James Bond也经常为了完成工作和别人上床，也没见到有人对这回事有什么意见。”

马克说到后面自己也有点崩不住要笑场了，而克里斯已经笑得趴在了地上。

“我不知道哪个比较可怕，一个Money Boy马克还是一个James Bond马克。”

“克里斯，住嘴，别逼我想象这种场景。”

“我投James Bond一票，虽然让马克跟邦女郎调情的话会是特大级大灾难，但总比把金主气晕在床上强。”

H33的住户们开始狂笑，马克也包含在内。当你一本正经地劝你的室友卖身赚钱的时候憋笑是很辛苦的好吗。

“感谢TheFacebook吧。”达斯汀总结，“我们应该永远用不着见到马克为钱卖身。“

“我不是为了钱去建它的。“马克的辩解近乎下意识。

“哦，你不是。“克里斯懒洋洋地说，”但是它会有给你带来财富的那一天的，那应该是很多，很多钱。“

马克没反驳这个，他还没想出TheFacebook要怎么赚钱，这也不重要。它很棒，很酷，他们才上线没有两个月，而那个蓝白色主页占领各个大学校园的势头有如亚历山大大帝攻占欧亚大陆。投资协会的人都主动来找了马克和达斯汀，很不可思议，马克以为他们都是闻不到钞票味绝对不挪窝的家伙。它会成为一番事业的，等到那时财富只是随之而来的好东西中的一小部分，或许它会帮他把那群拿鼻孔对人的终极俱乐部踩在脚下。马克见过颇斯廉的家伙们，也就只是几个顶着漂亮皮囊说漂亮话的傻子。

之后话题逐渐滑向了别的地方，比如fb上哪个漂亮女孩的主页，又比如Morrow教授给达斯汀他们布置了一个超级难的项目。写满了各种违法乱纪活动的白板就留在那里了，他们一直没擦掉，但是也没人当真。

克里斯晚一点的时候对着那张白板思考了一会，然后告诉他们：“答应我，如果你们真的缺钱到需要的卖身的话让达斯汀去，好吗？我觉得达斯汀在这方面成功的机率都比马克大。”

他被来自达斯汀的抱枕和来自马克的飞镖糊了一脸，然后大笑着推门回了卧室。

和他们说过的其它鬼话一样，这事本来该就这么过去了。

直到有一天马克接了两个电话，然后他对着那块白板发愣了大概半小时。

3.

马克敲下TheFacebook的第一行代码的时候其实也没预测到他们这么快就有了将近十万的用户，他信誓旦旦地向父母保证他们不用担心他的财务问题的时候也没想到自己会这么快遇到窘境。

意外发生的时候就像多米诺骨牌。他先是跟自己的投资人吵了一架，拒绝了对方往上面放激浪广告的提议，这本来或许没什么，但或许他当时的用词太过尖锐了一点，那位从哈佛投协自己找上门来的圆脸学长第二天就宣布他们不会再有任何后续资金了。他们等了几天，或许投资人的脾气消掉之后他们能再谈谈，但是这并没有发生。再然后服务器的季租就到期了，账户里剩下的钱不够多，他们不得不减半续租的服务器数量。thefacebook现在随时可能会崩溃，马克黑进了AT&T 的服务器，这暂时缓解了他们的压力，但是完全不合法。

找家庭要资金支持暂时不可行，他母亲前几天打电话来的时候很诚实，父亲的诊所的资金链出了点问题，家里的储蓄有点紧张。唐娜马上也要上大学，他们保证马克还上得起哈佛，但是别的地方支出都要缩减了。马克当时没觉得这是什么大问题，他语调平板地告诉她别太担心。就算他没那么说过现在也不会要求家里支持自己创业，他有自己的原则。

马克坐在沙发上盯着那块白板，他聪明的大脑在二十分钟之内得到了结论：现在要走哪条捷径已经很清楚了。

总而言之，这就是为什么马克现在在波士顿市中心的一家俱乐部里。马克在数据建模课上拿过A+，他的选址经过了非常合理的数据分析，这是他能混进的俱乐部里潜在的猎艳阔佬最多的一家。

马克在舞池边上站了快一个小时，期间有两个人跟他搭话，一个问他想不想请她喝一杯，他拒绝了她，另一个看起来像是个精英，马克觉得自己可能有机会，但他邀请他跳舞，马克的表情可能有点可怕，还踩了他的脚，那个人很尴尬地走开了。

出师不利？或许。也有可能是他到得比较早，还没到大家晕乎乎地找人上床的时候。马克的外貌并不差，不是强壮俊美的那一款，但也足够受欢迎了。大多数人都是在他张开嘴之后才决定跟他保持距离的。

马克决定去外面透透气，室内的暖气开得太大了，这个时间就开始用暖气完全是能源浪费。冷空气有助于他整理思路调整策略。

他出了后门才发现这地方已经有人占用了，有个年轻男人正靠在门边打电话，马克把门拉开的时候他因为失去平衡而往后倒下。马克扶住了他，对方颇为感激地回头看了他一眼，因为还通着电话只是欠身给他打了个手势，退到旁边去给他留出一个吹冷风的空间来。

他的香水挺好闻的，马克想，跟酒精味混在了一起，但是他又不讨厌酒味。

陌生人叽里咕噜地跟电话那头的人说着外语，马克花了一点时间分辨出那是葡语。他的声音有点抖，马克不太确定，有可能是情绪原因，也有可能是因为外面太冷，或者葡语本来就这样。马克不是故意要偷听的，只是在这种环境下你很难忽略背景音。

不知道手机另一头的人说了什么，马克陌生的同伴突然沉默了下来。马克快要忍不住转过头去看他怎么样了的时候后者才重新开口，这次吐出来的是英语，马克听懂了，而且他的声音确实在抖，下一秒可能会哭出来的那种。

“所以我永远也配不上你的爱是吗？”他问自己的手机。

又是一段沉默。

“天啊，我不知道。你就没对我出于自己兴趣做的事满意过，有时候我分不清自己是想成功还是想讨好你，原谅我没感受到你爱我。”

“……”

这听起来真的很糟糕。马克主修的是心理学，刚才这段话听起来就像是他教授的PPT上会出现的那种不健康亲密关系的案例。不管他们之间发生了什么，马克的陌生人都应该尽快跟他的女朋友尽快分手，或者是男朋友，算了，不是重点。

“好吧。”，陌生人的声音软化了下来，马克皱起眉毛。

“……抱歉，我有点太激动了。但这我说的这些都是认真的，考虑一下好吗？”后面的话里又掺杂了更多的葡语，“……好，爱你，再见。”

马克没听到回去的脚步声，他转过头就看到他的陌生人正对着空荡荡的酒吧后院发呆。

百分之八十的情况下他是不会管这些的跟自己没什么关系的琐碎事的。但就算是马克·扎克伯格偶尔也会想当个好人，或许事业上的受挫（多方面的）使他今晚的同理性格外旺盛，谁知道呢？

“嗨，你知道有人不会好好爱你的话并不是你的错对吧。”他干巴巴的开口，朝着他的陌生人挪了几步，后者有点错愕地抬头看他，马克耸了耸肩：“不好意思，你在我边上打电话的话就应该做好被我偷听的准备。”

对方冲他笑了一下，“不，我没介意这个。”他的声音也平稳了下来。好征兆，会让沟通容易很多。

“不管那是谁，他对你的方式糟透了。”

为了你的身心健康最好跟他分手——不，马克不会真的明着把这句话说出来的，大数据表明这么干通常都不管用。

“呃，其实也不完全是他的错。”陌生人犹豫着说。

看吧，他这就开始帮那个不健康另一半辩护了。

“所以你也有错是吗，你有什么没做好所以他觉得失望了?你猜怎么着：这属于典型的情感操控，你会觉得难受是因为他喜欢的不是你本人而是他脑海里关于你的理想概念。”

“你怎么知道是‘他’的？”

“我不知道，但是你听起来处于情感弱势，对方是男性的可能性比女性大。”

“这听起来有点性别刻板印象。”

“好吧……对不起，所以你有个控制狂女朋友？”

“不，你运气不错，猜对了。”陌生人摇着头，终于有点要笑出来了，马克得承认他弯起嘴角的样子真的很好看，为什么好看的人会有这么糟糕的情感关系，完全不公平，他男朋友是什么瞎子巫师吗？

“我也来试试运气，你学过心理学？”陌生人问。

“哈佛心理系。”马克有点骄傲地告诉他，而这还远非他最得意的事呢。

“在读生，酷。我是金融系的，我是说，曾经是。”陌生人和他凑得更近了一点，马克自己都没发现自己摒住了呼吸。陌生人说：“我毕业三年了。爱德华多·萨维林，能陪我进去坐一会吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark决定当个良心卖家

4.

他们坐了不止一会。

爱德华多在这个过程中知道了马克在读心理学和计算机的双学位（并且很体贴地没在酒保面前问他究竟是几年级），聪明得一塌糊涂但嘴也刻薄得吓人（爱德华多一点也没介意这点，马克恶毒地评论晚一点走进来的西装男的时候他笑得可开心了）。马克知道了爱德华多已经毕业了好几年，在华尔街上班，来波士顿是为了谈生意，刚刚帮自己的事务所赚了六位数，以及刚才被马克嘲讽的高大西装男就在他隔壁楼上班。

等马克意识到的时候店里的人已经比他进来的时候还要少了，他嘲笑过的西装男正搂着一个穿超短裙的姑娘往外走。他后知后觉地意识到留给他达成目标的时间已经所剩无几了。而显然喝多了的爱德华多正像没骨头一样趴在桌子上，抬眼看了他一眼。

马克打了个哆嗦。

他开始前所未有地恨起了他的生活，加个限定词：最近两天的生活。他们为什么不能换个时机认识呢？爱德华多是那种十分难得的聪明人，万里挑一的聪明，还是得加个限定词：在哈佛人里万里挑一的聪明。他喝得迷迷糊糊的也能完美地跟上马克的讲话节奏，穿着定制西服但是会在马克跟他说凤凰社有多蠢的时候笑出声。如果他俩同时在校过的话马克不知道自己是怎么错过他的。

他们怎么就不能早个几天或者晚个几天再认识呢？随便哪一天都比今天好，他们的交集那么多，肯定能遇上的。

说不定哪一天爱德华多会作为优秀毕业生回学校开开分享会，或者搞搞同学聚会什么的。他们可以在校园里认识，在俱乐部，兄弟会，或者餐厅之类的地方。马克可以给他看TheFacebook，或者他那时候已经有一个注册好的账号了——毕业生也有harvard.edu结尾的邮箱不是吗。

他们会成为朋友的，爱德华多都好几次从他嘴里接过没说完的后半句了。他可以来H33跟他们喝啤酒吃披萨，达斯汀和克里斯会喜欢他的。

等他华尔街了他们可以发发邮件或者在TheFacebook上聊聊天什么的。以后他再来波士顿的话还会来哈佛看马克，要是留得太晚可以跟马克挤一张床，或者让马克陪他出去住，都行。

或者他们可以再晚几年认识，TheFacebook到时候应该已经让马克变成一个名人了。到时候他们再在纽约的哪个聚会或者酒吧里遇上。

到时候爱德华多肯定已经甩掉现在这个烂人男朋友了，马克会请他喝酒（如果是需要付钱的场合的话），他们肯定还会聊到TheFacebook和哈佛，应该还是会有很多酒精摄取。

爱德华多要是像今天一样醉的话马克就帮忙送他回酒店或者回家，如果气氛够好的话他们说不定会在回去路上亲一下，如果不够好也没关系，他们认识之后肯定还会见很多面。

他们可能要花几个月跟他熟到如胶似漆，但肯定还是会在哪个晚上亲上的，然后再在哪个晚上一起回某个人的家。爱德华多的嘴唇看起来真的很适合接吻，他身上的味道也很好闻，不知道剥开他穿了好几层的西装里面会不会闻起来不一样……打住！

完了，马克有点绝望地想，他可能要完了。

这又有什么用呢？目前他的身份是暂时性站街男，括号：事业很失败的站街男。现在也不能把TheFacebook拿给爱德华多看，万一明天就崩溃了怎么办？他被发现濒临破产的话就太尴尬了。

马克手忙脚乱地想找纸巾往爱德华多身上糊的时候脑子里闪过克里斯在这方面给过他忠告：“拜托，在站街这方面达斯汀都比你有优势。”

他就该听克里斯的，考虑考虑怎么倒卖大麻或者抢银行，现在他在爱德华多那里的形象肯定要触底了。就算没有克里斯级别的常识他也能知道他们不会有发展出友谊和别的什么东西的机会了。

直到爱德华多用在酒精的作用下变得软软糯糯的嗓音说出了那个能让马克大脑宕机的提议。

现在，让我们回到最开头的这一幕。

下十八层地狱吧，克里斯的常识！

5.

后面发生的事在马克脑子里都被快进播放了。

有那么好一会他引以为傲的大脑被完全糊住了。他听见爱德华多有点尴尬地说他不是在冒犯他，只是很想他跟他回去。

为什么他会被冒犯?马克飘飘忽忽地思考。

等等，还有谁跟谁回去?回哪里?刚刚爱德华多是在暗示他想上床吗?

最后他问出来却是:"那你打算一晚上给多少钱?"

该死的。

再然后马克就很可耻地忘掉了爱德华多到底回答过他是多少，这一点完全得怪后者而不是他自己。漂亮青年凑过去在他耳边报了个数，微热的鼻息喷在他侧颈上，你怎么指望他还去注意别的东西呢？

爱德华多要故技重施，像蜻蜓点水一样退回安全距离的时候，马克终于忍无可忍地勾住他的脖子阻止了他，把对方拉进了一个满是酒精味道的吻里。爱德华多尝起来好极了，谁能想到一个醉醺醺的漂亮男人嘴里会是甜的。他张开嘴非常热情地迎接了马克的舌头，显然比后者熟练不少，分开的时候马克有点气短，他倒还跟没事人似的。

“我就把这个当成是‘好’了。”爱德华多说。

他们回了爱德华多住的酒店，跟酒吧不是很远，所以他们用走的。路上维持着礼貌的距离，像任何一对不过分亲密也不冷淡的朋友。

这种虚伪的距离大概维持了十多分钟，他们在电梯上就没忍住又亲了起来。自动门甚至还没来得及关上，前台值夜班的小姐可能看到他们了。

不过没太大问题，爱德华多笑着在换气的时候告诉他，她们一般口风很紧的，而且就算不紧也无所谓，又不是不能被人知道的事。

得到可以乱来许可的马克在他开门的时候把他按在他自己的房间门板上亲，爱德华多腾不出手来转门把手，小声地抱怨了两声，然后他发现自己其实一直不知道马克的名字。

“马克，马克·扎克伯格。”

“马克，就被付钱的那一方来说你是不是热情过头了点。”

“而你是那个把我带到房间门口才想起来自己一晚上都没问过我名字的人。”

“我告诉了你我的你却没告诉我你的，是你的错，太没礼貌了。”

“我热情点才让你的买卖物超所值不是吗？”

随着短促的滴声房间门开了，爱德华多转把手的时候马克又凑过去舔他的嘴角，爱德华多很受用，马克自觉在自己的新职业上上道了。他们一起摔在大床上，爱德华多用皮鞋踢了一脚来关门，马克当时在忙着解他的扣子。

然后爱德华多把他从自己身上推开了，马克有点疑惑地看他，因为被打断而感到微弱的不快。

“先去洗澡。”漂亮青年说，“休想脏兮兮地上我的床。”

马克有点恼火地钻进了浴室。

他出来的时候爱德华多凑过来闻了闻他身上的香波味，颇为满意地点点头。马克想抓住他，失败了，爱德华多虽然摇摇晃晃还是很灵活，像条鱼一样溜进了浴室。

“再等一下再等一下，要不你趁这个时间做点准备工作也行。”

马克盯着磨砂玻璃板后面修长的影子看了好一会，里面的人把浴帘一把扯上他才后知后觉地意识到问题：等等，爱德华多有说过他要在上在下吗？

他稍微犹豫了一下，卖身这回事完全正常合理，但其实他完全没做好在下面的准备。再说爱德华多看起来就像是应该被操的样子，西装都遮不住他流畅美妙的身体线条，那双长腿要是不挂在什么人的腰上简直是暴殄天物吧。

马克感觉下半身又有亢奋的迹象，呃，在等他洗澡的时候半勃到底符不符合站街男的职业素养，算准备工作吗？

马克很快就把之前的困扰抛在了脑后，反正爱德华多回来的时候就已经走得东倒西歪的了，真要争夺主动权的话马克应该不会打不过他。

所以爱德华多推门出来的时候目光不可避免地飘到他的胯下然后停了好一会。

马克看到他的喉结动了一下。

现在应该不用花时间确定谁来当承受方了对吧。

其实技术上来说现在在上面的还是爱德华多。酒店的床真的挺大的，他们两个忙着一边探索对方的口腔一边用两手在对方身上煽风点火的时候在上面翻滚了好几轮。等现在两个人都有点气息不稳了才稍微稳定下来，爱德华多跪坐在马克的一条大腿上，让后者隔着黑色的紧身短裤把他的屁股揉成各种形状。马克用的力气加大的时候他忍不住发出了呻吟，不由自主地扭着胯去蹭马克的大腿。马克试着曲起腿顶上去，成功地让他叫得更大声了。

“别……磨蹭了。”爱德华多喘着气抱怨他，“你下面那根那么大的东西是摆设吗？”

天啊他知不知道这么讲话是在邀请人操死他，还是那就是他的目的？因为马克现在觉得自己硬得发痛。他一把扯掉了爱德华多之间仅剩的布料，说真的那块被汗水和前液打湿的而仅仅贴在爱德华多的皮肤上的内裤除了束缚住他的阴茎真的没起太大遮挡作用。

爱德华多鼓励地亲了亲他的嘴角，脸上因为情欲和刚才的折腾泛着潮红，他漂亮极了。

马克觉得他该为自己能忍住先帮他做前戏而不是急着把自己的阴茎捅进他屁股里而对自己的理智感到骄傲。他塞进了一根手指，爱德华多里面有点太紧了。

后者的脸色白了一下，扭着身子阻止了马克把第二根手指也挤进去。

"润滑剂在床头柜里面。"爱德华多说，声线有点发抖。

意识到自己搞砸了的马克僵硬地转过去拉开柜子，因为慌张在里面翻了好几下，木质的柜箱因为他的动作发出沉闷的响声。

倒是爱德华多又凑过来亲了亲他:"第一次操男人?"

红着耳朵的马克很不情愿地点了点头，不想表现得像个毫无经验的宅男小子。还好爱德华多没问他是不是处男，他不是。

"抱歉，弄疼你了吗?"他问。

''一根手指不会很疼啦……对了安全套应该也在那个柜子里，找到了吗？你的尺寸得用最大号的。"

马克为这句话下意识地露出一个傻笑，爱德华多引导他的沾了润滑的手再次往后探，"唔，别急着把手指往里伸，也别用指甲尖，先按压就好……来，摸摸我，再加第二根手指应该可以了……嗯啊！"

马克曲起手指又对着刚才碰到的地方揉搓下去，如愿以偿地又听到爱德华多发出一声惊叫。他现在跟完全没骨头一样趴在马克的肩膀上了，马克扶着他的腰改变他们的姿势，把爱德华多后背靠在堆成一大叠的枕头上，自己压上去，那两条长腿就配合地缠到了他自己腰上，跟着他手指抽插的节奏一下一下的紧绷。

控制欲被满足的马克对此很是受用，甚至无师自通地低头对着爱德华多的脖颈和胸口又啃又咬。后者在上下同时被撩拨得难耐的时候忍不住揪了一下他的卷毛。

“我学的怎么样？”马克问他。

“还不错，你要是现在就用阴茎操我的话我会给你加钱。”

马克发现他有一秒又忘了呼吸。

得到许可的小宅男两下就给自己套上了安全套，当然是最大号的那个，然后按住爱德华多的腰进入了他。

操，阴茎和手指的感觉果然是不一样的。马克做前戏的时候已经硬得难受了，一进入又湿又热的温柔乡里就控制不住想侵犯到底，被他刺激到的爱德华多绷紧了大腿，差点夹得他当场缴械。

“Fuck.”爱德华多骂了一句。

于是马克也照做了，一开始的节奏还算克制，后来就因为食髓知味而大胆了起来。他一直是个聪明学生，在床上当然也是如此，甚至不需要爱德华多再多说什么就找到了前列腺，每次都大开大合地从从上面蹭过去。他的新朋友，现在是金主，一开始还能跟鼓励小孩一样说他做得不错，很快那些机灵话就变成了带点哭腔的叫床声，其中夹杂着一些马克听不懂的语言和用变了调的声音叫出来的他的名字。

也是爱德华多先攀上的高潮，环着马克的脖子，把自己的身体拉成一条漂亮的弧线，后穴咬得马克眼前发白。后者咬牙忍过射精的欲望之后根本没照顾他的不应期，反而动作更加粗鲁了起来。反正爱德华多现在提不出什么意见，他断断续续地跟马克求饶了，甚至扭着腰想要逃跑，可惜没什么用。马克扣住他的手腕用阴茎把他钉在了身下，他射精之后甚至没力气再盘住对方的腰了，只能双腿大张接受进犯。

再然后发现抗争无效的爱德华多就改变了策略，每次被操到底的时候都绷紧肌肉企图把马克夹射。这其实很有用，缺点在于伤敌一千自损八百。马克紧紧抱着他，抵在他的肠壁里射精的时候也成功把他逼上了第二波高潮。

他们两个的小腹上都沾了爱德华多的精液，不过有一小会谁也没顾上这个。他们就抱在一起温存了一会，数着对方的心跳从飞快到慢慢缓和。

爱德华多平复过来之后抬脚踢开了马克，阴茎从他身体里滑出来的时候又激起一阵战栗。马克颇为哀怨地看了他一眼，他就笑着去捏对方轮廓锋利的脸颊。

“表现得不错，但我现在可没力气了，你得抱我去洗澡。”

坏选择，马克把他抱起来的时候想，他待会会让他承认什么样才是真的表现不错的。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark实现了可持续发展

6.

爱德华多是第二天早上醒得更早的那个，这主要得归功于他全身上下叫嚣着要散架罢工的骨头和酸痛无比的腰，他在床上换了几个姿势，最终失望地发现自己没办法再次睡着了。

或许他该把这当成是生活的善意提醒：男性过了二十五岁之后就应该注意身体素质，昔日的夜店小王子尽管还没被华尔街夺走这具漂亮皮囊，但内里已经不是能在外面疯玩一晚第二天还能像没事人一样爬起来的男孩了，爱德华多躺在床上想。等等，他昨天干了什么来着？

他记得自己搞定订单之后跟同事一起去酒吧庆祝，同事后来回去了，他没回去，爸爸打电话来了，他去门口跟爸爸打电话去了。他们吵了一架，他们最近总在吵架，有时候围绕着爱德华多想要离职的问题，有时候围绕着爱德华多有时候跟男人睡觉的问题。

亲子关系是个挺复杂的问题。严格来说他父亲并不是个坏家长，既不在他身上吝啬金钱，也不在他身上吝啬关爱，他顶多是在给自己儿子提供人生建议这回事上太热衷了点。爱德华多成长过程中也没觉得他有多恐同，他甚至带着自己儿子去骄傲大游行凑过热闹呢。

所以爱德华多发现自己是个双性恋的时候就直接跟家里明说了，他那时候以为没什么好担心的。

结果他得到了什么结果呢？“你又不是不能喜欢女人，那为什么非要跟男人睡在一起？”昨天晚上他父亲在电话那头发着脾气，“别选择当个坏孩子。”

他们在这个问题上吵了有一阵了。爱德华多不是没试着向他父亲解释过性吸引不是他自己能控制的这回事，但看看此景也该知道了，他的努力收效甚微。

他当时很生气，正好身边有个挺可爱的男孩安慰了他，有点笨拙，但是他听出来了那是个安慰……好了不用回忆了，他全都想起来了。

其实他平时不干这种事情的，但挂掉电话的时候他的逆反心理就上来了。见鬼的，他是个能对自己行为负责的成年人了，靠投资一个月能赚三十万，他不光要跟睡男人，他还要一夜情，不光要一夜情，他还要嫖！

本来这还只是一个冲动下的念头，但是马克刚好在那里。他们聊了一会，他真的很对爱德华多的口味，不把他拐上床简直是在愧对上帝的安排。他好像还在上大学，但肯定成年了，又不是说爱德华多在找男朋友什么的。

如果非要说爱德华多有什么后悔的地方的话，其实提出给钱后的那一瞬间他看着马克看不出什么表情的脸有点不安，他连马克的性向都没问过，被鼓动卖身对很多直男来说是挺冒犯的。

好在马克并不介意，爱德华多不知道是因为他自己的性吸引力还是因为他真的很缺钱。

或者两者都有。

性很棒，马克一开始表现得有点青涩，但是大学生嘛，爱德华多觉得挺可爱的。

而且他真的很聪明，过了手忙脚乱的阶段之后很快就找到了要点，尺寸也是加分项，爱德华多很久没被操得那么爽过了。

再然后他们就有点失控了，马克把他抱去浴室的过程中性欲又开始抬头，他们在洗手台上来了第二个。他被按在大镜子前面操，羞耻感让快感翻倍，但在他的体力承受范围内。再然后马克拉着他在浴缸里又做了一次，爱德华多那时候就没力气再配合他了，只能软绵绵地搂着他任由他顶弄。

谢天谢地他们一直记得戴套，爱德华多一直勉强维持着清醒直到他们两个清理完，之后才爬进被子抱着小卷毛昏睡过去。

事件的另一个主角在他边上翻了个身，睫毛抖动着有醒过来的迹象。

感谢爱德华多的表情控制能力，对方迷迷怔怔睁开眼睛的时候对上的是他和善的笑容。

不，别误会，我不是说爱德华多现在的心情不好，他其实挺高兴的，特别是在理清楚自己的肌肉酸痛可能不是因为体能下降而是做得有点过头引起的之后。

我的意思是：在清晰地感觉到自己某些部位使用过度的酸胀感，以及昨天在浴室里做到第二第三轮的时候自己为了讨饶说出来的一些回想起来比较羞耻的话，爱德华多的脸颊其实还是有点烫的，但成熟社会人的面子总不能丢对吧。

他的一夜情对象有点迷茫地眨着灰蓝色的眼睛，先是对着他露出一个有点傻的笑容，然后在逐渐清醒过来之后紧张地从床上坐了起来。马克不是那种会把青涩表现得太明显的人，但是要知道他现在没穿上衣，能看到他肌肉都紧绷了。

爱德华多决定做个温和学长，人人都有一夜情的第一次嘛，没必要戳穿。

“早上好。”

“早上好。”

他越过小卷毛爬下床去拿一身干净西装，后者好像呆滞了一会，然后也跳下来找衣服——那些皱巴巴的可怜衣物全都掉到地上去了。

“你回学校方便吗？”爱德华多问他，“这边离大学好像还有几公里。”他今天不上班，租的车也还没还，不介意给别人一趟顺风车。

“有公交直达。”

爱德华多干巴巴地哦了一声。

他们又磨蹭了一会，马克问他要不要看自己的体检报告，他有点惊讶地说不用。有性安全意识是好事，但真的没人艳遇的时候带着这种东西，安全套能解决大多数问题。

爱德华多言而有信地给了钱——这应该也属于嫖男人的快乐的一部分。先给了500刀，但是他不确定马克看起来是不是很满意，所以又加了500刀，毕竟他也不是很了解嫖资的行情到底是怎么样。

他们最后一起坐电梯下去，马克去车站，爱德华多的同事打电话要找他。临走前他亲了马克的脸颊一口，小卷毛脸红了一下，真的很可爱。

这是个很适合画休止符的地方，露水情缘很棒，有点耗体力，但是性体验很值得，不用互相负责，如果运气好的话以后他们说不定还能碰上，如果是那样的话再来一次也不错。

但他没想到再次碰上会发生得这么快，在七天之后又路过酒吧的爱德华多想。

7.

马克自己也说不好自己为什么要再次造访波士顿的酒吧。

上次的一千刀暂时帮他解决了服务器的续费问题，达斯汀和克里斯没发现他的经济问题，他们以为他是从自己的储蓄里拿出的钱，还调侃他夜不归宿的事。

达斯汀在他出门前抱怨现在周五晚上H33完全就是他一个人的了，比利长期住在外面，克里斯已经连着好几周五不回来睡了，而现在马克看起来也要离他而去。

“你有艳遇了对吧？”达斯汀很笃定，“我从来没见过你这么积极地往外跑过。现在只留下我跟fb共度良宵了？”

“事实上我还是希望你晚上不要把门锁死的，以防万一我回来早了却进不来。”

“所以你真的在见什么人？”

“可能和你想的不太一样。”

“Awwww，Marky Boy你知道你的语速比平时还快吗？你紧张的样子真可爱。放心，虽然套头衫不算什么帅气的衣服，但是在你身上很合适，她会觉得你可爱的。”

“我这就走。”马克从床上跳到门口。

“还有，”他带上门前补充道，“我的性缘一直比你好，哪怕有TheFacebook之前派对上跟我说话的女孩都比你多。”

达斯汀抓起了一个抱枕砸他，马克及时拉上了门板。

“Asshole！你最好别像气走那些女孩一样气走这一个！”

马克听到了，达斯汀的声音隔着门板模模糊糊的，他当然没管这句的诅咒（或者忠告），跑着出了柯克兰的门，一路跳上巴士。

然后等他坐在吧台边上，第二个跟他搭讪的姑娘正拂袖而去的时候才开始考虑起今晚的目的到底是什么。

他也不是没信心在下次服务器出问题之前找到新投资，但一晚上一千刀真的很吸引人。就算没有钱的话能再碰到爱德华多也不赖。他知道很多人都会固定时间去固定地点放松，希望爱德华多属于这种类型。

不，他不是因为这个那两个拒绝姑娘们的，他拒绝她们是因为她们看起来是待会要他来付钱的类型。

第二个姑娘过了一小会又搂着她终于抵达的男伴过来了，她靠在吧台边上耀武扬威一样地低头看了马克一眼。她的脸上要是有显示屏的话上面大概印着：“哦，还是孤零零一个人在这啊？”

马克选择别过头不理会她。

爱德华多就是这个时候推门进来的。

显然爱德华多也看到他了，马克想也不想就对他招手，爱德华多挤了过来，还很自然地在他脸上亲了一口。

亲完之后他们两个都愣了一下，爱德华多被他盯得有点尴尬。

“呃，我为我的得意忘形道歉，至少这么做感觉很自然而然。”爱德华多的脸颊有点红，所以他没喝醉的时候脸皮没那么厚，“你愿意的话也可以把这个当成朋友间的友好问候。”

“什么？不，我是说……”

那姑娘翻了个白眼。

“好吧，至少我现在完全不感觉受冒犯了。”她用马克听得见的音量自言自语。谢天谢地她的金汤力来了。“以防你误会，我是支持LGBT运动的。约会顺利，甜心。”那个长相甜美的女孩扣了扣桌面离开了。

“看来刚刚有段故事？”爱德华多问。

“说来话长……不对，先忘掉这个。不把它当成朋友间那种可以吗？”

爱德华多说当然可以，自然而然地占了那个姑娘刚刚呆过了位子。

“所以，挺巧的嗯？”爱德华多说。

“我也觉得，你可没给我留过电话什么的。你是不喜欢让casual sex混入生活的那种？”马克说完才觉得自己的语气有点尖锐，但爱德华多看起来不太在意。

“啊，这方面你得原谅我。我本来打算那天下午就回纽约的，结果老板说我还得再呆久点。”

“多久？”

“一两个月，我猜？”

马克努力不让自己高兴得太明显，但他嘴边的肌肉已经在向上牵动了。

他们没在酒吧里坐多久。爱德华多是那种在聊天里喜欢当听众胜过倾诉者的人，当他咬着嘴唇盯着马克的眼睛的时候控制住自己不凑过去吻他其实是件很困难的事。考虑到他已经知道爱德华多亲起来多舒服了，马克不认为自己忍不住这么做是一件丢人的事。

他的舌头伸进去探了一圈之后爱德华多推开了他，除了酒保小声吹了声口哨之外没人注意到他们。

爱德华多拉着他回了酒店。他们上床了，当然。

马克的学习能力一直很强，这次他还没脱掉衣服就让爱德华多呻吟出声了。

“比上次有进步吗？”

“嗯——做得还不错，后面更好的话我还会给你钱。”

“等等，我是给自己找了个Sugar Daddy吗？”马克咬着他的颈弯问，两手从下面探进了他的衬衫里。

“我说是的话你会被冒犯到吗？”爱德华多转过头看他，气息不太稳，但语气相当严肃。

“这个嘛，我其实真的挺缺钱的。”马克头也不抬地把他推进了床单里，很快爱德华多就不吐不出什么完整的句子了。

8.

第二天马克拿到了爱德华多的号码，那之后他们就自然而然地开始在周末固定见面了。

最开始两次还是在小酒吧，第三次马克终于摸到了爱德华多的公司楼下。作为回敬，第四次爱德华多直接摸到了John F.Kennedy*上面等他。

达斯汀看见他们了，马克回去之后遭受他的严正指责：“你不能就因为交了个男朋友就什么都不告诉我们，这没什么不好意思的，我们都已经有克里斯了！”

“所以你就告诉他们我是你男朋友了？”爱德华多听他说完之后问。那是个周六中午，他们起来得比较晚，又在床上磨蹭了好一会，马克正咬着从爱德华多便利店带回来的甜甜圈敲着自己的键盘。虽然他两个都不太闲，但一个周五晚上根本不够在一起的好吗。

“因为别的说法解释起来都太麻烦了。”马克说。

他们相处得一直很不错。爱德华多从来没多问过马克经济情况的事，但是自从后者说过他真的很需要钱之后他一直都不吝啬提供一些经济支持。

这也确实让马克的压力缓解了很多。尽管Thefacebook在学生里的受欢迎程度无可置疑，但跟现任投资协会的副主席闹掰显然还是给他们在校内找下一位赞助人造成了阻力。克里斯说他可以问一问正式的资助机构，但目前进展得不是很顺利。好消息是爱德华多真的非常，非常阔绰，如果他们扩张的速度保持现状的话，来自他的资金至少还能够Thefacebook再撑一两个月。

爱德华多确定自己还要在波士顿多住一段时间之后租了间小公寓，马克后来很习惯把笔记本电脑也背着带过来了，这样他们就可以在对着各自的电脑屏幕皱眉头的时候顺便多相处一会了。

他和达斯汀最近有点忙不过来了，最近新来的两所大学加入网络的时候达斯汀指着他的鼻子骂，就因为他把导入新学校课表的工作丢给了他。

或许他们该直接把课表的功能删掉，不付劳务费的话只能把新入伙的家伙的名字也加到版头上，他不确定自己想不想这么做。而且现在看来贝勒大学对他们实在不算热情。

“在头疼？”爱德华多抬头问他。

马克没抬头：“如果，我是说如果你有个产品想推销给一个，呃，就说是大学吧，但是他们已经有类似的东西了，要怎么办？”

“流行产品？我以为你读的是心理学，不是商科。”

“社交网站。我读的是心理学和计算机科学。”

“你们做得比他们好吗？”

“嗯哼，当然。”

“我是你的话就先从周边的其它学校，如果你要向MIT推销网站的话，先让哈佛，波士顿大学和东北大学全用上它，然后他们自己就会转向你们了。”

“或者让方圆百里内的其它所有学生先用上？”

“或者让方圆百里内的其它所有学生先用上。”

马克很受用地点头，这听起来行得通。

“这是个课程项目吗？”爱德华多问，“看来你们做得不错。”

“是个学校项目。”马克告诉他，“我可能得早点回去找达斯汀。”

爱德华多让他搭了便车回去。“我希望它顺利，下次你可以给我讲讲这个项目。”分开的时候他说。

事实证明爱德华多是个天才，在贝勒周边所有的大小学校都成了Thefacebook的狂热用户者之后，再把他们拿下简直易如反掌。

马克和克里斯都因为陪着达斯汀熬夜加班而满眼血丝，但是为了这场胜利也值了。

“我得说这个计划酷爆了！”达斯汀拿激浪跟他干杯。

“其实是爱德华多的点子。”马克有点得意地告诉他。

“你男朋友？他怎么看Thefacebook，想给我们帮忙吗？”

“呃……实际上他还不知道Thefacebook这回事。”

“什么？哈佛不可能有人不知道Thefacebook。”

“他毕业了，不在学校里。我只跟他说这是学校项目来着。”

“我们本来就是学校项目。”达斯汀合上了电脑，“但你干嘛不告诉他？我以为你喜欢给所有人炫耀我们的小宝贝。我反正愿意给任何人看她。”

“过一阵子再给他看，我想至少等到我们别再为服务器头疼再说。”

还好达斯汀没再问下去，只是凑过来拍拍他的肩膀。

“我懂，所以这就是跟大姐姐约会的感觉。嘿，他肯定会觉得这个超棒的好吗，别担心。”

马克没纠正达斯汀，他才没有担心。等他们有五万用户了他就给爱德华多看，他会看着他完成注册的。

很可惜，这个计划最终没有实现。

“马克，过来一下。”在某个他们混在一起的早上，他听见爱德华多问，“为什么你从来没告诉过我你的名字在Thefacebook的版头上？”

*[1]John F.Kennedy：靠近柯克兰和艾略特的主干道


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好吧，有些事情不如Mark想象里顺利

Sugar Treaty -4

9.

与后来广为流传的刻板印象不同，马克·扎克伯格其实并不是个善于计划的年轻人。

以爱德华多的FB账号为例，马克的设想其实是这样的：时间应该设定在他们正式交往后的某天下午，爱德华多的12寸屏笔记本电脑应该放在马克的大腿上，他本人应该靠在马克身边，马克从自己的邮箱里给他发一封邀请邮件，他自己的名字写在网站的“所有者”那一栏上，然后他俩一起把爱德华多的情感状态那一栏填上：交往中。

他考虑过爱德华多跟他在一起时的表现：温柔有余，纵容过度，还有点轻佻。爱德华多喜欢给他带看起来价格不菲的小礼物，喜欢借着一些微不足道的由头给他塞零花钱，还喜欢托着下巴听马克说些不怎么好笑的冷笑话。不太像Daddy，倒是有点像Mommy——爱德华多本人不是很赞同这个比喻，还抓着他的卷发让他闭嘴。

马克没闭嘴，还贴着他的耳根喊了好几声，因为爱德华多害羞起来全身都会泛点粉红，马克觉得他这样真的很可爱。爱德华多比马克年长，他们刚认识的时候他总是带着点社会人的游刃有余，但实际上脸皮薄得要命。

有好几次他们在闹市区碰到了爱德华多的同事或者合作对象什么的，他都谎称马克是他表弟。马克可以理解这一点，可能直接跟别人说自己待会要跟大学生回酒店可能让爱德华多挺不好意思的，况且他们还存在一点钱色交易关系。

马克本人倒是不怎么介意这种问题，爱德华多的那群穿西装抹发胶的同僚在他看来都长得一个样，他记不住他们，他们估计也记不住他，以后没什么打交道的机会，对马克没有什么名誉受损的烦恼。再说，他在酒吧里见到他们的时候每次都能看到他们搂着不一样的姑娘回去，马克挺确定其中时不时有几个学生的。可能华尔街人的风气就是如此，爱德华多最开始约他的时候好像也没怎么受过年龄制约的煎熬——至少他们两个都成年了。

大多数人都会选择尊重爱德华多和马克的“家庭时间”，简单地和他们点头打招呼之后就会转头扎进属于他们自己的花花世界去。少数一些同僚会坐下来跟爱德华多聊几句马克插不进去的闲话，大多数内容是抱怨老板和客户。

这群人里只有一个让马克印象比较深刻，马克忘了他是叫戴夫还是丹尼尔。总之，这位D打头的同事很像一只雄孔雀，很不拿自己当外人，总喜欢在他们身边赖太久，跟爱德华多挨得太近，而且还问马克需不需要他带着见一见大姐姐们见见世面。

“我们能甩掉他回去吗？”马克用嘴型问爱德华多。

爱德华多给了他一个“忍一忍”的眼神。马克往他身边挪了几公分，在桌子底下拉着他的手指玩。

雄孔雀男注意到了他的动作，当然，马克又没有故意遮着掩着什么。前者没说什么，但是马克觉得他对自己笑得有点慈爱。

爱德华多去厕所了，雄孔雀男跟他对视了一会之后在气势上败下来了，但是他还是在努力表现得像个亲切酷哥哥，甚至试图拍拍马克的肩膀以示友好。

“嘿，别老那么黏着你表哥，成年人是需要自己的个人空间的。你知道的，谈谈感情什么的。”

“我也成年了，而且如果你有眼力的话就应该意识到对爱德华多来说跟你讲废话不是个人空间，跟我出来才是。”

雄孔雀男一时间不知道怎么接话，但是他竟然还能保持微笑，马克觉得这人要不是脸皮比牛皮厚要不是脑子比麻雀小。

“顺便一提，你已经没有机会了。”马克补充道，“爱德华多其实不是我表哥，他是我金主。”

马克很严谨地没有用“男朋友”这个词，因为爱德华多还没这么叫过他，虽然他挺确定他最后会变成爱德华多的男朋友的，他都愿意花钱跟他上床了，不过他相信孔雀男能意会他的意思，明白自己已经没有竞争力了。跟爱德华多当同事的人总不会蠢到这个地步。

然而结果相当出乎他的意料：雄孔雀男愣了几秒钟之后开始扶着桌子狂笑。他笑得太用力以至于马克有点怕他被口水呛到，很幸运，很可惜，这事没发生。

“天啊你真的挺会讲冷笑话的。”等他终于从狂笑里停下来之后开始很没眼力见地凑过来搭上马克的肩膀，“我一开始真的有被吓到。而且我还以为你很讨厌我。”

“你怎么知道我在说笑话？”马克表情古怪地问他。

“这还不简单，你有什么值得爱德出钱的地方吗？我知道他男女通吃啦，可是你又不高大又没身材，还比他小那么多，你表哥就算包养谁也得图人家一点东西啊。”雄孔雀男理所当然地给出了他的理由。

马克一时间竟然不知道要怎么回应，一记猛拳打到了棉花上的感觉让他十分挫败。

不明所以的爱德华多很快回到了餐桌上，对他们之间突然变得和睦的气氛感到困惑。他很快给餐厅结了帐，找了个借口拉着马克走了。

10.

马克当晚有点心不在焉。在他们亲热完之后本该抱在一起慢慢享受性爱的余韵的时候，爱德华多的手机很没眼色地响了。看样子来电的是家里人，爱德华多嘀咕着马克听不懂的葡语，套着一件皱巴巴的衬衫光着腿就躲进卫生间了。等他出来的时候看见小卷毛还抱着枕头趴在床沿上，皱着一张脸不知道在想什么。

爱德华多回想了一下之后觉得这种状况大概是从他们从外面回来之后开始的，走过去戳了戳小情人的脸颊，还被躲开了。

“怎么了？我跟戴夫没什么关系，我其实也挺烦他的。”

“我没吃醋。”马克皱着眉毛反驳，“他够不上格。”

“确实。”爱德华多点头同意，“不过你要是有什么烦心的还是可以告诉我，两个人办法总比一个人多，而且我还比你大一点。”

马克不置可否，爱德华多也没过多管他，等他洗完澡回来的时候才想起来煞有其事地嘱咐马克如果是家里有经济困难的话一定要告诉他。

“天啊，当然不是这个问题。”马克赶紧澄清，“你怎么会往这个方面想。”

“你不是说你妹妹快要上大学了吗？”爱德华多问。而且要不然你为什么要跟我做钱色交易？——他把后半句咽了回去。

“我家没有你想的那么困难，我爸爸还是个牙医呢。”马克急着打断他的胡思乱想，觉得还是要找个机会声明自己不是贫困大学生，然后尽快变成爱德华多的男朋友。

爱德华多很体贴地没再追根究底，他们就那么安静了一会，马克用手指搅着床单的边缘，把那块布料折磨皱了才开口：“你觉得我有性吸引力吗？”

爱德华多没想到他会等来这个问题，对着马克眨了眨眼睛确认自己没理解错。他回答得倒是很理所当然：“当然有啊，你没有性吸引力我到底为什么要约你回来。”

“一般人要包养的时候会选择外表比较高大健美的那款，你知道，皮划艇队员什么的。”

“可是你比他们聪明呀。”爱德华多笑着从他手里解救那截床单，“而且还很可爱，性方面我们也比较合得来，从长远来看我约你比较好——我不会换人的。”

“所以我是小孩子？”马克抗议。

“你确实比我小呀。”

爱德华多真的不能再眨巴他的小鹿眼了，马克有点烦躁地想，在那对长睫毛的辅助下他说什么都很有说服力，马克要么被晕晕乎乎地哄上床睡觉，要么会被哄过去干别的事。因为爱德华多累得不想再动了，所以最后他们乖乖地躺倒在一起。

马克睡着得比爱德华多晚一点，在那之前他一直对着天花板想要怎么让爱德华多把他当成年人对待。开玩笑，当小弟弟很舒适，但是这样是成不了男朋友的。

他得成为那群西装革履的成功人士的一员，不对，他比他们更好，他得成为把那群自命不凡的成功人士踩在脚下的人。Thefacebook已经在帮他做到这一点了，社交网络之王听起来还不错，就是有点像大学生的过家家项目。他得扩张国土，而且还有资金问题得解决，靠创始人卖身挣来的钱当启动资金的网站听起来太小儿科了一点。而且资金提供者还是爱德华多本人——更小儿科了。等他们有六位数的会员了，或者等他们有投资人了他就拿给爱德华多看。他甚至可以邀请爱德华多当合伙人，一起谈生意听起来很有社会人色彩，到时候雄孔雀男那种人只有看着他俩的背影除了嫉妒别无他法的份。

——这是个好计划，唯一的问题在于现实不总是能按照计划进行。

马克看到蓝白主页上爱德华多的姓名和照片的时候正在努力控制自己不要表现出过多惊慌，该死的，他本人就是Thefacebook的运营者，却完全没发现爱德华多早就注册过了。

“其实我已经用了有一阵子了，认识你之前我就有账号。”爱德华多说，“天啊，你的名字就在版头上，我本来应该觉得耳熟的。”

“这说不通，你认识我的时候Thefacebook还没出过波士顿的大学。”

“以防你忘了：我的邮箱也是用harvard.edu结尾的。”

“呃，哦。”马克说。

“有别人给我发过邀请邮件，其实不少毕业生也用。”

“那么感觉怎么样？”

“他们很喜欢。好吧，不是所有人都很热衷，但至少在我的小圈子里还挺流行的。”

“不是他们，我是问你觉得怎么样？”

“这个嘛……”

马克下意识地坐直了。

“我在我床伴去洗澡的时候忙着刷FB，你觉得呢？”

马克紧绷的后背又放松了下来，他现在敢大大方方去看爱德华多的表情了。后者因为他的小动作忍不住笑了一小下，但是表情很快就严肃了起来。

就算马克平时看起来好像读不懂空气的样子他也是个心理系的学生，他当然会读，也当然知道自己没把这事处理好。他当然知道情侣关系里有所隐瞒是大忌了，尽管他跟爱德华多其实还不是情侣，而且他之前以为自己能在变成情侣之前把FB的问题解决了。爱德华多好像也没觉得他的网站小儿科，他到底为什么要执着于那点细枝末节的问题？

“所以，你没什么家境贫寒的问题是吗？”爱德华多深吸了几口气才问，“也没有什么急着用学费的妹妹？”

“我爸爸确实有点经济问题，但没那么过分，肯定不会让我妹妹上不了学。我可从来没有那么说过。”马克指出，“都是你乱猜的。”他说出口之后就后悔了，爱德华多嘀咕了什么之后一头把自己埋在了枕头里。马克急急忙忙过去拉他的手，爱德华多从布料里回过头瞥了他一眼。小卷毛的眼睛亮晶晶的，看起来有点可怜。但是爱德华多还是别开了脑袋，可不能老是吃这套。

“让我猜猜，你找我要钱是因为没钱租服务器是吗？而且用户还越来越多了，你最近是不是觉得挺吃紧的？”

马克点了点头，但是马上意识到爱德华多没在看他，所以他又把自己挤到了爱德华多面前再点头。

“你猜得真准。”

“废话，我是个做投资的人，当然知道开个网站是怎么回事。”爱德华多拽着他的衣服跟他拉开了点距离。

“你生气了吗？”马克问他的时候有点忐忑，但在行动上还是坚持着死缠烂打的准则，爱德华多转个身，他就跟着挪个位置。

“什么？”爱德华多愣了一下，然后翻了个身把自己从被钳制的状态里抽了出来，马克怀里空荡荡的，他现在不太确定自己该不该继续贴过去了。

“没有，那说到底是你的网站和已经是你的钱，我尊重你的有所保留……好吧我还是有点介意的，主要是你放着我误会了那么久。这也太羞耻了，看着我担心完你吃不饱饭又担心你的自尊心很好玩吗？”

马克大松了一口气：这至少不是什么信任危机之类的大问题。他扣着爱德华多的手指去咬他的脖子，万幸，后者这次没躲开。

“我不是故意要瞒着的……就是……而且我也没笑话你的猜测，我想这要解释来着……”他贴着爱德华多的耳根絮絮叨叨地解释。

柔软的卷发终于蹭得爱德华多咯咯笑起来，也不知道马克说的东西他听进去多少。

如果你想知道的话，他们一小时以后又进了一次浴室。

11.

"所以你到底为什么会缺资金？"爱德华多懒洋洋地问，马克还在忙着在他颈边磨磨蹭蹭。"我自认为不是一个很稳定可靠的经济后盾，而且这么一个网站不会没有人愿意投资的。"

"广告。"马克咬牙切齿，"每次我告诉他们我不打算在站上放广告的时候他们就掉头走开了，一群蠢货。"

爱德华多反应了一下，然后笑得一耸一耸，"那我理解他们，你不放广告的话怎么挣钱？"

马克没回答问题，只能低头在他锁骨上咬出一个红红的牙印。

"那不酷……"卷毛大男孩小声辩解，"你也要撤我的资吗？"

"当然不，没了我你该去找谁呀。"

马克很满意地去拉他的手，他就知道爱德华多不会像那群蠢蛋一样，他才不需要蠢蛋的投资。

"……不过你再扩张下去我可不一定能兜住了，或许我能给你介绍一些人。"

"我不想去见蠢蛋。"

"我保证他不是蠢蛋，你想见见肖恩·帕克吗？"

"什么？"马克重复了一遍。

如果大学生程序员界存在什么铁则的话，那大概就是没有人能抗拒肖恩·帕克。天才黑客，napster的创始人，16岁就被fbi敲了门的天才。他确实不是蠢蛋，马克甚至有点崇拜他。

"你认识肖恩·帕克？"马克难以置信地问，同时意识到自己现在表现地像个小男孩。

"还挺熟的。"

"呃，我是说，太好了，我想见他。"

"我知道，你手心出汗了。我的床伴因为另一个男人表现出了前所未有的兴奋，我该为此感到危机感吗？"

"我只是想听听他关于网站的经验。"马克忙着解释。

"我知道。这只是玩笑话，你真可爱。"

马克抓紧爱德华多的手没松，这样他就不能去戳他的脸颊了。有时候他希望能从爱德华多那里的得到一些"可爱"之外的形容词。


End file.
